Budweiser
by acho0bl3ssU
Summary: Do you know what a guy really likes?
1. Stupid Pervert

Author's Note: Tried to make more humor than romance. It's an Anna x Hao. "words" means dialouge obvisiously. Hope you enjoy! Also, read and review.

Anna Kyōyama knew her day was going to be bad since this morning. Her toaster almost burned her finger when she was tried to make toast, realized her white blouse wasn't dried from the night before and she was going to do presentation for her global class, to make matters worst the train wasn't running so she needed to take the bus to school. She hated the bus since it was always crowded and a great place for perverts to 'accidentally bump' into you.

Unfortunately, today wasn't any different for her.

"Hey, beautiful. Do you know what a guy really likes?" a guy with long brown hair asked Anna.

"Let me guess it begins with a 's'."

"Tsk tsk you have a lot to learn. It's a Budweiser which leads to the word you're thinking of." He said smirking. "You see that sign that says always worth it? Well you see I really like you. You're like a Budweiser. Always worth it." He flashed a bright white toothed smile.

"Go to hell."

"Aw… you don't have to play hard to get. You know you want me." He reached for her right hand. To respond to that she used her left hand and slapped him. The people on the bus turned to look them for a brief second but went back to doing whatever they were doing. For example, looking at the numerous ads or staring out of the bus window.

"It's my stop. Excuse me." Anna left and headed towards the doors.

He followed her out of the door and ran after her. He started singing, "You are my Budweiser, my only Budweiser, you make me happy when skies are gray, please don't take my Budweiser away!" Just imagine him singing that to the melody of You Are My Sunshine.

"God he's so annoying." She screamed out loud to no one in particularly.

A random stranger said to another stranger, if they were friends or perhaps just random passersby we'll never know, said "Aw… it's a lovers quarrel."

THE END

More Author's Note: I got this idea from the Budweiser advertisement but it was on the train. I don't know why i changed it to a bus. But anyways i hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. My name is Hao

Author's Note: Ok this idea was stuck in my head so I just decided to write and I don't know when to end it. I should probably end it soon. But whatever. I can't write humor anymore! When I was helping my friend for a Prince of Tennis FanFiction and I was writing the humor part it came out better than this. Wow look at me blab.

"Lover's quarrel my ass." Anna mumbled to herself.

She turned around to see if that stupid manic was still behind her and shockingly he… was. She was almost at her school and picked up the speed and hoped she made it before they closed the sliding bar door in her face. Soon she decided this speed wouldn't do so, she ran. Almost reaching the door, she felt heavy all of a sudden and the door shut.

"No! Open the door! I attend this school goddamnit!"

"I understand that but your retardness I mean tardness I can't belive they except me to say that word it sounds like retard. But that man doesn't." the security guard answered pointing to the long haired boy who was hugging Anna which explained the sudden weight. The security guard whose name shall not be named because he/she (and I didn't know what gender to put either) won't be appearing anymore.

Anna dropped to the floor and banged her head on the bar.

"How come I couldn't come to your school?"

"Are you blind?" She pointed to the silver plate that said Queen School for Girls (I couldn't think of anything!).

"A lot of people mistake me for a girl. I still don't get it."

"You're dressed like a guy. Now leave me alone!"

"Why? You have nothing else to do just go on a date with me Budwesier-chan."

"I have a name you stupid retart."

"What a consequences. Me too and it's not stupid retart. Shocking isn't it?"

"You're very cocky. And I'll never go a date with YOU."

"We're going to see Shrek 3."

She saw him walk away and he turned his head to see if she was following him. Apparently she wasn't.

"I thought I said I wasn't going a date with you."

"You don't have a choice. Let's go."

He dragged her to cinema to watch the green ogre, donkey and the cutest kitten ever on their great adventure!

"My name is Hao."

Author's Note: I hope this at least a little bit more humorous… nah who am I kidding! Why can't I write anything humorous for Shaman King? Oh wells! I'll keep trying and you will be my guinea pigs! I sound like a mad scientist…


	3. Mystery

Author's Note: YAY! Another review! Hm… another character… I'll put Horohoro and Tamao. They're a couple so if you don't like them… I'm sorry! I like them together. So… enjoy the short chapter!

Anna was being dragged by Hao by the hand! It annoyed her how a guy could be so familiar with you when they don't even know you. She also wondered what this lunatic saw in her.

"We're here!"

"You know you're buying my tickets. Since it's a so called date." She snapped and thought maybe he would lose interest in her.

"Of course. How much is 2 tickets for adults?" he asked the person at the counter (is there a name for someone that works at the movie theatre ticket place?)

"That would be $13." (The movie theatre near my house is 6.50 for an adult so just using that.)

He paid for the both of them and they went to see Shrek 3. As Anna walked in, she saw someone with pink hair. 'What's with these people these days dying their hair… pink? Oh my god, someone dyed their hair blue! Wait, why is Hao walking towards them dragging me with him!?'

"Yo. It's Horo and Tamao."

"Whats up Hao. Who she?"

"Oh. She's Budweiser-chan."

Tamao asked, "As in the beer?"

Anna glared and responded, "It's just a nickname."

"I didn't mean it as an insult. I was just curious."

"Whatever."

Anna was going to sit in the row behind Horo and Tamao when she looked and saw Hao was already sitting next to Horohoro. She saw they were playing numbers.

"Damn! You messed us up Hao! Can't you count! We were on 4!"

"Are you stupid we were on 3!"

"4!"

"3!"

They kept arguing about what number they were up to and Tamao found it amusing that 2 teenagers were arguing. Anna on the other hand was annoyed and took out…

"Hey Hao is she taking out pepper spray?"

"Hm…? Who?"

"Budweiser."

"What? First you ask me if she's taking out pepper spray now Budweiser?"

"No, Budweiser-chan what is she taking out! Stupid."

"Oh… I don't know."

No, it wasn't pepper spray or Budweiser but something for that special time of month and she needed to use the bathroom.

"What's that?" asked Horohoro not understanding what it was.

"Sanitary napkins."

"Really? Whenever I eat I always get myself dirty. Maybe I need one of those."

"You seriously don't know what these are? Didn't you take sex education?"

"Yeah. But I fell asleep during the lessons except when they were showing the miracle of birth."

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Anna got up and left behind a confused Horohoro.

"Hey Tamao what does a sanitary napkin have to do with sex education?"

"Um… you should ask your biology teacher."

"My biology teacher? Why him?"

"You'll understand it better."

"Nah, I'll ask Hao. Hao how does a sanitary napkin and sex education relate to each other?"

"That my friend is a mystery that you must solve."

"So, I'm like Sherlock Holmes?"

"Exactly like him."

"I've always wanted to be like him!"

Tamao asked Hao quietly, "Why are you encouraging him?"

He shrugged and the movie began.

Author's Note: Well so much for short chapter. If it was bad... I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you! Oh right if none of you know what 'time of month' is then... you'll learn later on during the school year. Well anyways whoever is reading please help me with my humor!!


End file.
